The Bad Day
by killerkitty
Summary: I know the title sounds corny. I dont think of good titles, anyway. Lord Voldemort comes back to kill Harry. Dumbledore decides to have Harry spend the rest of the school year with Snape. Neither are very happy. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
Harry was late again for potions class. He hated that class but he really hated being late.   
  
The teacher Professor Snape hated him and the other Gryffindor students. He was head of the Slytherin house so he only likes Slytherin student.   
  
Harry ran as fast as he could. He walked into the class room to see there was no one in there. He walked over his desk to see a note on it.   
  
Mr. Potter, your late, that is 20 points from Gryffindor. We are in the library so go straight there, you have 10 minutes. Professor Snape.  
  
Harry put the letter in his pocket. He grabbed his things and ran to the library. There he saw his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were in a corner by themselves.   
  
"Hey Harry, why are you so late?" said Ron in a whisper.   
  
"Professor McGonagall needed to aske me something. You know how long a walk......."   
  
"Nice to see you join us Mr. Potter." Said a cold voice behind him. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley go seat over there."  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor. Professor McGonagall......"  
  
"Slience, I don't need to hear your excuses." He said with anger in his voice, "This is the thrird time you are late this week. I think it is time we talk about a detention."  
  
"But, it wasn't my fault i was....."  
  
"I said slience." Snape's eye grew wider. "I won't stand anymore of your impertinence. So be quit and sit over there." He pointed to a dark corner where he will be sitting by his self.   
  
"Um...professor, what are we doing?" Harry said with a little girls voice.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Snape scowled and walked away.  
  
By the time class was over Professor Snape had a really bad detention for Harry.   
  
"Mr. Potter, your detention will beheld tomorrow night. You will find out what you are going to do." Snape said, "By the way bring your toothbrush, you will be needing it." Snape walked away smacking his cloak in Harry face.   
Harry caught up with his friend. They were on their way to lunch when Hermione asked,  
  
"Harry, what is your detention?"   
  
"I don't know, all he said was bring a toothbrush." Harry replied.  
  
"A toothbrush?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
When they got to the hall all of the other Gryffindor were already eating.  
  
"Harry Potter, over hear." said a litte voice. It was Ginny Weasley. She had a major crush on Harry. Harry knew it but he didn't want to admit it.   
  
"Hi, Ginny." Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny blushed, "I saved you guys a seat."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said making her blush even more.   
  
They began to eat when there was a loud noise outside the doors. Everyone jumped. Headmaster Dumbledore jumped up and said "Nobody move." He told the Professor Snape to come with him. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Peeves. He was scared out of his mind.   
  
"Peeves what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He.....he...he's back." Peeves stuttered.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape. Then he looked back at Peeves.  
  
"Who is back?" Snape asked.  
  
"You........you...you-know-who. He came back to get Harry Potter." Peeves pointed to Harry. "He needs to go or we all will die." Peeves ran toward Harry, but Hagrid stopped him.  
  
"Hol' on 'ere" said Hagrid.   
  
"We have to get him out or we all will die.' Peeves was yelling.  
  
"Hagrid please get him out." Dumbledore said, "take him to the hospital wing."  
  
"Aye-aye, Dumbledore, sir" Hagrid walked out of the room. The students could still hear Peeves say, "Get him out or we all will die."  
  
Dumbledore walked back up to the front of the room with Snape following him. "Now lets all get back to our lunch." He said with anger in his voice. "Snape, I would like you to go get Harry and the both of you come to my office."   
  
Snape groaned and walked over to Harry's table. Harry knew why Snape was walking to to his table.  
  
"I will see you guys later." Harry said disapointed. He hadn't seen his friends all day and now he had to leave again.  
  
"How do you know he is coming over here?" Ron asked.  
  
'I just know." Harry sighed and walked over to Snape. "Let me guess Dumbledore wants to see me?"  
  
"Don't get all cocky Mr. Potter." Snape growled as his eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
They walked to Dumbledore office. Snape pushed Harry out of the way when he knocked on the door. Dumbledore was talking to Fudge. He had a jar of glittering powder on his table.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore said. "Then it is settled then Fudge, I will tell them now."  
  
He pointed for Harry and Snape to have a seat.   
  
"Know, Harry I know you must be scared about what Peeves said."  
  
"Well, actually I am not."   
  
"Don't talk back to him, boy." Snape snaped to him.   
  
"Now Severus, stop yelling at the boy. Now I asked you both to come here because, the safety of Harry and the school. Severus, I need to ask a big favor, but it is a private matter so Harry will you please wait outside."  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore." Harry got up and walked outsie the door.   
  
"Now, Severus, I know this a big decision to make but I need it to be a good answer. Now, Snape as you just heard that Lord Voldemort has sopposely come back to get Harry. We don't know if that is true but if it is alot of people are introuble. So we have to take Harry away."  
  
Snape grew a little smile. He is finally going to kick Harry out of school.  
  
"Snape, this be a shock but I think is for the best. On behalf of the school we would like Harry to stay with you till school ends."  
  
Snape's mouth droped open, he jumped out of his chair, and yelled "Dumbledore are you out of your mind, I can't stand that little brat. He will not stay with me. No, I will not have that happen."  
  
"Now, Professor Snape, it has been arranged that he will stay with you. Now I know it may be uncomfortable at first but it is for the boy safety and ours."  
  
"No, that is my answer, he will not stay with me. I do not think so.'  
  
Dumbledore yelled, "I don't think it matter, he will stay with you and that is finally, now bring Harry in here."   
  
Snape looked even angery then Harry had ever seen him. Snape opened the door and called Harry in.  
  
"Harry, my boy. I know you don't get along with Snape to much but we need to have it arranged that you stay with him till the school is over for the summer. So if you have any question on why you have to stay with him please ask." There was a deadly slience. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him and Snape shareing a room. It will be unbearable, "Ok then, now Snape will show you where you will be staying and now you may go pack."  
  
Harry, was shocked. He went to his room and started to pack. Ron and the other kids were in their classes still. Harry wrote a note to Ron explaining where he will be and he is allowed to come and visit, Dumbledore siad so. Harry walked to where he will be staying.  
  
He knocked on the door. He heard scrambling behind the door. Then the door opened. Snape had a look of disgusted when he saw Harry standing there.  
  
"Potter, your early." he muttered.  
  
"I know", Harry repiled, "Can i come in?"  
  
Snape let him in and showed him where he is going to be sleeping. 


	2. The First Week with Snape

Harry really felt uneasy for the next few days. Snape still wasn't being nice to him. Harry didn't know if he could stand staying with him for much longer.  
  
"I don't think I could stand much more of this. He is even more worse to me then he had ever been." Harry stated to Hermione and Ron at breakfast. "All he does when I am in the room is telling me not to look at him and not to touch anything that is not mine. I have a little corner with a lumpy bed."   
  
"Well, maybe you should go talk to Dumbledore about him." Hermione said to Harry. "Maybe he can tell Snape to lighten up on you."  
  
"Yeah, Snape knows not to disobey Dumbledore." Ron told Harry. "Maybe Dumbledore could help."  
  
Harry said he would talk to Dumbledore after breakfast. Akter breakfast he walked over to Dumbledore office and knocked on it.   
  
"Come in." said a melancholy voice.  
  
Harry walked in to see that Dumbledore was reading the 'Daily Prophet'.   
  
"Umm, Dumbledore...sir..I would like to have a word with you about Professor Snape." Harry said.  
  
"Ahhhh, Harry...Now what seems to be the promblem?" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Well see he is unbareable. He is telling me not to touch this not to touch that. It is bad to have him as a teacher, let alone a room mate." Harry went on and on about how his stay with Snape.  
  
"I see,Well, have you talk to Severus about his little problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Are you kidding, he will never listen to me. He can't stand me." Harry said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore made a noise as though he was think.  
  
"Well then I guess I will have to have a word with him, won't I." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and told him to go to class.  
  
At dinner both Dumbledore and Snape weren't at their seats.  
  
"Do you think that Dumbledore is telling him to be nice to do you?" Ron asked with a piece of potatoe in his mouth.  
  
"I hope so. I don't think I could live another day with that man."   
  
Then the doors flew open as Dumbledore came smiling and Snape walking behind him. Snape had a look that could kill a hippogriff.   
  
"He doesn't look very happy, Harry." Hermoine said with concern in her voice.  
  
"No, most likely will hear it tonight." Harry said not looking forward to tonight.  
  
Harry was walking to his room and he heard a light whisper. it said 'Harry Potter, you are next. You will feel the same pain as your parents felt'. He looked around but no one was there. He walked a little faster. When he got to the room Snape was there grading papers. Was wearing his black robe over his night clothe. He didn't want Harry to see what he wears to bed. Harry thinks it is a pink nightgown.  
  
"Your late." He snorted.  
  
"Late for what? I don't have to be on time to go to my room.' Harry said angerly.  
  
Snape looked up from his paper. He looked very angry. He got up and walked over to where Harry was standing. "You don't do you?" He asked sheepishly. He grabbed the back of Harry's neck and threw him out of the room. "Well, then you can stay out as long as you want then."  
  
"But, I want to go to bed. I have early classes." Harry surprised of what Snape did.  
  
"Well, you think you are an adult so you get treated like an adult." He said and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Harry very angry walked away. He was walking to Gryffindor common room when he heard the same voice again 'Harry Potter you are next. You will fell the pain your parents felt' That made Harry's hair on the back of his neck stand up. He walk a little bit faster. He accidently ran into Professor McGonagall, who was not happy to see him wondering the halls.  
  
"Mr. Potter, why aren't you in bed?" She asked.  
  
"Snape kicked me out." Harry replied.  
  
"Did he, well lets go have a word with him then."  
  
They walked to Snape's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Then they heard a lound thump coming from inside. Snape opened the door. He was wearing a lime green shirt that went to his knees. He had on black leather slippers.  
  
"Professor McGangall, what an unpleasent surprised. I see that you found young Potter running the halls. I will take it from here." Snape glared at Harry.  
  
"No thanks Professor, Do you know what young Mr. Potter has told me?" She stared into his dark black eyes. Harry never did like to look in his eyes. They scared the crap out of him.  
  
"What did Potter tell you?" Snape glared a Harry again. He had the look to kill again.  
  
"He said you kicked him out. Now Severus ,you know he has to stay with you. Since we don't have a good Defense the Dark art teacher."  
  
Which was true Lockhart sucked at being a teacher.  
  
"You are the only one who knows how to protect the boy." McGonagall said.  
"Now Harry go get into you p.j. while I have a private word with Professor Snape."  
  
Harry walked in getting a little push as Snape walk out. Harry put on his p.j. and climbed in bed. He want to hear what they were saying but he drifted off to sleep to fast.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with the sun shining on his face. It was warm and greating to him. He got up and got dressed and went down to breakfast. Hermoine and Ron were waiting for him. They smiled when they saw him.  
  
"So, how did it go last night?" Ron asked.  
  
"I rather not talk about it." Harry replied as he looked up to see Snape glaring at him.  
  
"I wish I know why he hates me so much." Harry sighes as he through a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
They got up and went to there classes. Professor McGonagall's class was quite borning. They learned that to turn into an animal wasn't easy and that they should tell someone if they do turn into an animal. Harry was dazing in space when the bell rang. Harry's next class was potion. He couldn't stand that class. He wishes he didn't need to take the class. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walked into the class. The bell rang and everyone shut up except Malfoy and his crew. They all know not to mess with Professor Snape. Malfoy on the other hand was Snape's favorite student.  
  
"Today we will be making a shrinking potion. Will you all get with a partner." Snape glared at Harry. "Mr. Potter I would like you to work with Malfoy today."   
  
"Why, I always work with Ron." Harry looked stunned.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Are you defying me?" Snape asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"No, sir." Harry sighed and walked over to Malfoy. Malfoy smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well, well looked what the cat dragged in." Malfoy snickered at his friends.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I am only doing this because Professor Snape told me too. Most likely you are faling and you had your daddy come and cry to him and he knew I was getting a better grade then you."  
  
"If you don't shut that hole in your face Potter, I'll tell Professor Snape." Malfoy said angrly.  
  
When class was over Harry went to where he was staying. He walked in to see that Snape wasn't there yet. He wanted to know why he hated him so much so he walked over to Snape's desk and tried to open the drawer but it was locked. He grabbed his wand and said alomohora. The drawer opened quickly. Harry looked in and found a letter. He opened it and read it out loud to himself.  
  
Snape,  
Hi, i am so glad you are my partner in potions class, but I am also sad that I am not James Potter partner. I really like him as you know. Well meet me at the library at 4 pm. k   
love ya   
Lily.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked behind the paper to see a picture of Snape and Lily, they were holding hands. Harry looked up to see Snape staring at him.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry i had to leave a big cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed it and please review it Thax......Killerkitty 


	3. Poor Harry

Disclaimer-Hey, I hope you liked the first 2 chapters.  
  
  
Snape looked at Harry with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I see you think you are aloud to go through other people's things."  
  
"No...No, Professor Sna.."  
  
"Shut up." Snape yelled. "I hope you know a detention is in order. You are to clean my dungeon floor with your toothbrush, oh and no magic is aloud." Snape stormed away.  
  
Harry got up and put on his nightclothes. He could hear Snape mumbling in the other room. He climbed in bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermoine were wanting for him.  
  
"How was last night Harry?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Terrible, I finally found out why Snape hates me and my family. I found a letter my mother gave him. He liked my mom, but my mom only liked him as a friend. Well, Snape caught me and now I have to scrub his floors with my toothbrush." Harry sighs.  
  
"Well, why don't I get Fred and Greoge to steal Malfoy toothbrush and use his." Ron suggested.  
  
"No, I am going to use Snape's. My detention isn't till eight o'clock tonight. Snape doesn't come in till ten o'clock. I have plenty of time to sneak into his bathroom and grab his toothbrush." Harry stated.  
  
  
They finished eating and went to their classes. Potion class was the worst. Snape would not quit picking on Harry. He was talking about nosey people, and how they always have to look through other people's things. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was bad enough he was really embarrassed for what he did now he has to put up with Malfoy making fun of him.  
  
"Hey, Potty, Can't afford your own pair of underwear. Have to steal others?"  
  
"Malfoy, shut up. You don't know why I did so go to..."   
  
"Harry!" Hermoine interrupt.   
  
Harry left the classroom even more upset then he had arrived.  
  
"Man, I don't want to stay with Snape. He is such an insufferable greasy git." He said to Ron.   
  
They left to go to the great hall to have dinner. After that they went to the library until Harry had to leave for his detention. Harry walked to Snape's Dungeon. Then he heard that voice again 'Harry Potter your next. You will fell what your parents felt.' Harry looked around and saw nothing. He started to pick up his pace. He opened the door to Snape's dungeon. He had to run to Snape's bathroom grab his brush, and worked fast cleaning the floors then put it back before Snape found out.  
  
Snap walked in to see Harry working on his homework..  
  
"done already Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Snape looked at him. "Well then you better be off to bed it is really late."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry went into the other room where he is staying.  
  
The next morning was terrible. Harry forgot they had to do a 5-ft. paper for DADA. (Defense Against the Dark Arts.) He had to hurry and write it during breakfast. Hermoine wasn't happy with Harry for not doing his homework a week ago.  
  
"Harry, the assignment was assigned a week ago. Why wait to the last min to do it." She said with a cocky tone.  
  
Harry looked at her. He didn't have time to argue. He hurried up by the time the bell rang he had 2 in. to go.  
  
"Man, I don't think I am going to finish." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, I think you should of do it weeks ago." Hermoine stated.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked into class. They took their seats and waited for the teacher. About 20 min. later the class started to think he was just playing a joke and started to throw stuff everywhere. 20 min. later still no sign of Professor Lupin. Harry was getting worried. He looked at Ron who had a worried face too. Then all of a suddenly...  
  
  
  
I guess you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happened. Please give good reviews. 


	4. This is a message to all the readers

I am sorry for the mistake on Lupin and Lockhart. It has been really hard to find time to type and when i do i have alot on my mind. So please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you like the story anyway, so please keep reading a review. I hope all you have a wonderful holiday and enjoy the stories i write. Bye! :)) 


End file.
